Taking a Break
by RhiannaBlack84
Summary: Harry and Draco have been married for seven years, had a son for three, and arguing for half of one. Couples Therapy worked for a while, but now their therapist has a new solution. Will this solution work, or will they both end up where neither of them wants to: divorced? Rated M for later content. Not J.K as much as I'd love to be.


**Authors Note: A plot bunny that's been bouncing around about my favorite ship for a while now, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco or Harry. If I did the books would have ended so different. **

* * *

><p>"You're never home!" Harry shouted.<p>

"I work in a _hospital!_" Draco retorted.

"How do you think that makes Scorpious feel? When his Dad is never home to tuck him in?"

"Do not bring him into this!"

"Oh, please, you never even wanted kids! I had to talk you into having him."

"That does not mean I don't love our son," eyes burning with anger Draco leaped to his feet. He glared at Harry where he stood by the other end of the beige couch in their therapists office. They'd been going to couples therapy for a few weeks now, a few months after they started arguing.

"I think you two keep having the same argument every time you enter my office. We're almost going in circles," Dr. Alexander said from the chair opposite the couch.

"Well, beautiful, that observation is going to get us so-"

"Would you just let him speak?" Draco hissed, cutting off Harry's scathing remark. Harry scoffed before dropping back into a seat on the couch as far from Draco as he could manage.

"I think it would be beneficial if the two of you took a break," Dr. Alexander sighed.

"Oh, no. No. That is not happening. I know what 'taking a break' is. It's just a prelude to a divorce. And we _are not_ getting a divorce," Harry hissed.

"Harry, just think about it," Draco placated, "I mean what exactly does that entail?"

"Are you actually considering this?" Harry hissed turning once again on Draco, "You want a break from me?" hurt laced Harry's voice, Draco remained silent waiting for Dr. Alexander to explain.

"A break is exactly what it sounds like, you two have a child from each other so you can't just cut off all contact with each other, but you'll move into separate rooms, you won't talk unless it's about Scorpious, no sex, not with each other and not with other people.

"So we do this, follow those rules for what... 30 days?" Draco asked.

"_A month? _You need a break from me for _a month?" _Harry stood up and paced over by the window, "Fine. Whatever. When do we start?"

* * *

><p>Harry stood in the master bedroom of he and Draco's house in Brighton, the seaside town they had moved into just after marrying, his arms crossed as he watched Draco put his things into boxes to take down the hall to the guest room.<p>

"You know, the break doesn't actually start until tomorrow. We can still talk," Draco muttered pulling sweaters out of a drawer.

"For now," Harry muttered.

"You agreed to this Harry," Draco sighed.

"Not because I wanted to," Harry hissed, "I mean did you actually think I agreed to this because I wanted it to happen?"

"You think I want this? You think I want to just not talk to my husband?" Draco asked.

"You sure acted like it," Harry shook his head, "You know what, I can't do this with you Draco. I'm tired of arguing," he exited their bedroom. Walking down the hallway into the playroom where Scorpious was exploring his new dragon toys, "Hey bud," he crouched down next to him, "enjoying your dragons?"

"Yeah! Play with me?" Scorpious held up a dragon plush.

"How about we take a few of these over to Aunt Hermione's and you can play with Rosie?" Harry asked?

"Yeah!" Scorpious pushed himself up excitedly.

"Alright!" Harry chuckled.

A few minutes later Harry stood in the doorway of Draco's study a bag draped over one arm, Scourpious cradled in the other, "We're gonna go to Hermione's for a bit..."

"Alright," Draco crossed the room to ruffle Scorpious' hair, "I'll see you later little man," he dropped a kiss to his hair.

"Bye Daddy," Scorpious giggled, "I love you."

"I love you too Scorp," Draco smiled, "bye Harry."

"Yeah, bye," Harry wouldn't meet his eyes. Draco awkwardly cleared his throat before crossing back to his desk where he picked up the glass of firewhiskey sitting there.

* * *

><p>"So, let me clarify," Hermione said curled on the couch, "you guys are still married, but acting like you're not married, to save your marriage?"<p>

"I didn't get it at first either," he sighed, they were drinking tea in their living room while Rose and Scorpious played in front of the fireplace.

"No, no, I get it. What I don't get is why you agreed to it. You guys won't be speaking or having sex, for a month," she glanced over at the kids before fixing her stare back on Harry.

"Not as though we've been having a ton of that lately," Harry grumbled sipping his tea, "What other option did I have? It was either agree to the break or divorce... eventually. I don't want to divorce him Hermione."

"Of course not Harry, why would you?" As Hermione poured them more tea the fireplace flared up with green flames. Scorpious and Rose looked surprised for a minute before Ron emerged from the flames.

"Daddy!" Rose cried running at his legs.

"Hey Princess!" he lifted her into his arms, "Harry! and Scorpious! What are you two doing here?"

"Harry and Draco are taking a break," Hermione informed.

"Wait like that rubbish Angelina and George tried before they got a divorce?" Ron asked while pretending to be pinned under a plush dragon in Scorpious' hand while Rose tried to save him.

"That's the thing," Harry sighed.

"It's not rubbish, Ronald," Hermione scolded, "It will work. For Harry and Draco. I know it."

"Thanks for the confidence Hermione," Harry smiled. Rose and Scorpious lost interest in Ron and he got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Want a Butterbeer mate?" he called.

"No thanks," Harry looked down at the remains of his tea, "it has to work. It has to. If it doesn't, we'll do what? Get a divorce? I don't want to do that," Harry practically whimpered.

"Harry, that won't happen. It will work," Hermione put her hand on his knee, "this is you and Draco we're talking about. Of course it will work."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Harry stepped out of the floo with a sleeping Scorpious wrapped around him. He dropped his bag on the ground in front of the fireplace and carried Scorpious to bed. After tucking him in Harry slipped out of the room quietly pulling the door shut. Just before turning to get the bag from the living room he saw the light in Draco's study still on. He closed his eyes for a moment before continuing down the hallway.<p>

"Draco?" he called softly pushing on the door.

"Harry?" he called back, "are you home? You know I miss you when you leave."

"Draco, are you drunk?" he asked crossing the room to where Draco was slumped on a love seat, a glass in hand an a nearly empty bottle of firewhiskey sitting on the table in front of him.

"No. I'm not drunk," he slurred, "just drunk on looove. I love you Harry. Why do we fight so much?"

"Draco, I think you should go to bed," Harry sighed, moving forward to remove the bottle from the table and the glass from his hand.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into his lap, "and I think you should come to bed with me," he began to kiss a trail along Harry's neck. One he probably though more seductive than it was in his drunken state.

"Draco, enough," Harry pushed firmly on Draco's chest. Moving to stand from Draco's lap, but Draco's arms were locked around Harry's waist.

"Please don't leave me Harry," he whimpered leaning his head against Harry, "please, I love you. Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry sighed, "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
